First Aid Pack
A Field First Aid Kit is a small portable bag that holds a collection of medical items. It is used in the field to administer medical treatment to wounded military personnel. Kits are typically carried by all personnel in the field who have been trained in basic medical knowledge. Treatments are intended to be temporary, until such a time when the injured can be transported to a medical facility. Kits typically feature items to treat a variety of injures. Some of which include airway management, dressings, bandages, fractures, splinting, burns, and nerve/chemical agents. Battlefield Heroes The Supreme Bandage is a widget featured in Battlefield Heroes to allow players to heal themselves. The bandage heals 8 points of health over 12 seconds and has a 3 second cooldown between uses. Bandages can also put out fire if the player has been hit with Burning Bullets, but do not stop poison from a Poisoned Blade. Should a bandaged player receive damage, the healing effect is cancelled. They can be bought with either in-game credits or Battlefunds, and may only be used a limited amount of times before needing to be replenished. Battlefield Play4Free Field Bandages are a gadget featured in Battlefield Play4Free. They function similarly to the bandages in Heroes. They cost 200 for 5 uses, 80 for 50 uses and 140 for 100 uses. The gadget, without any Combat Resilience Training purchased from the training tree, has the potential to heal 60HP during the 15 seconds the gadget is activated for 4HP a second. Taking damage will stop the healing process in its tracks, but will still use up one of your bandages. After the healing use of the gadget is over, a cooldown timer of 30 seconds will start before the gadget can be used again. This timer does not reset after death and the healing process can stop if the player is hit or exits infantry mode by getting in a vehicle or climbing a ladder. A variant known as the combat bandage heals 75HP over 15 seconds for 5HP a second. Its cooldown is 35 seconds. Gallery BFP4F_Field_Bandages_Render.png|Render of the Field Bandages. CombatBandagesP4F.png|Render of the Combat Bandages. BFP4F band-aids.jpg|The field bandages in the game menu. Battlefield 4 The First Aid Pack is an Assault gadget appearing in Battlefield 4 that quickly heals a wounded player back to full health.New Battlefield 4 Multiplayer details - BF4Central.com They resemble Bandages in Battlefield Play4Free—if the player receives damage or is suppressed, healing from the First Aid Pack stops and the item is spent. Assault players can also carry the Medkit in the other Gadget slot. Much like Medkits in Battlefield 2, the player has a regenerating supply, but only 2 (3 with the Combat Medic upgrade path) can be deployed at a time. Like the Ammo Pack, the First Aid Pack can be thrown further than the Medkit by targeting a friendly player.Skeet Shooting! - Battlefield 4 Beta - YouTube, published 2013-10-06 Either pack will slightly home in on the targeted player while airborne. The First Aid Pack is consumed by any wounded player that passes near it, restoring a block of 10 hit points each second until they are healed or take damage. This in contrast to the medkit, which is a stationary object that increases the health of any soldier(s) standing around it at a slower rate. A single First Aid Pack regenerates after ten seconds, allowing the player to maintain a constant supply. Gallery Battlefield 1 Horse |slot = Gadget |startammo = 2 pouches |level = Default |hrestore = 100 HP at 12.5 HP/s |reload = 6 seconds}} Bandage Pouches are used by the Medic and Cavalry classes as a healing item in Battlefield 1. They function similarly to the First Aid Pack seen in Battlefield 4, a small single-use item that allows infantry to heal on the move. Bandage Pouches are consumed immediately when a player makes contact with them. They heal 12.5 HP per second, until the player recovers all health or is hurt by further attacks. Healing is not affected by suppression, and can stack only with healing provided by a . As with other support actions, the UI now indicates which other player is responsible for any healing provided to the player. Bandages can heal enemies too, if they are the first players to pick them up. Like the , players can throw pouches at needy teammates by pressing the button or the button. Players mounted on horseback can drop pouches for teammates. Gallery Medkit on the ground.PNG|Bandage Pouch on the ground Battlefield V Bandages is a gadget featured in Battlefield V, issued to all classes. Unlike previous installments, players no longer regenerate to full health after sustaining damage. As a result, bandages and other healing items are needed to regain full health. Each kit receives one spare bandage upon spawning. Players must interact with Medical Supply Stations, s, or Medics carrying Bandages in order to resupply their spare. The bandage expires if the player is injured again, or after recovering full health. The Medic kit is equipped with an unlimited amount of bandages, allowing themselves to recover health any time they are injured. If equipped as a gadget, these can also be thrown to heal other teammates and resupply their spare. If a Medic is killed, players can resupply their bandages from the Medic's body. In Firestorm gamemode, pouches found in the field carry syrettes that the player may use for healing. Trivia Battlefield Heroes *The game originally had four bandages: Crude, Regular, Fine, and Splendid. Each had healed a different amount of health over different periods of time. All four were replaced by the Supreme Bandage in December 2009. Battlefield 4 *In Battlefield 4, the First Aid Pack will occasionally heal the player to 99% health instead of 100%. Battlefield 1 *The writing on the bandage in Battlefield 1 are taken from the Admiralty Medical Dept shell dressing.https://youtu.be/k5LePikKwtE?t=3m13s *In Battlefield 1, there is a very rare chance that special particles resembling the ones from Battlefield Heroes when a player is healed by a bandage.http://bfee.co/index.php?title=Battlefield_1/Rare_Animations#Healing Battlefield V *In the Battlefield V Pre-Alpha, bandages did not continue to heal a player to full and would instead replenish a set amount of health only. References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Healing Items Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Heroes Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1